Nature of the Beast
by Lexx
Summary: Remus' dreams are getting more vivid and real.....the wolf inside him is forcing it's way into control..or is someone controling it? And can the Marauders save him? *slash* SB/RL
1. Bad Dreams, Late Night Visits, and a Sto...

Not much to say...just enjoy....oh yeah..this is slash (in this case a MALE with another MALE) if you do not like it I hope you know where the back button is. Oh yeah and the song is called Faithfully by Peter Cetera (I think he sings like Remus would hehe) and it reminded me a lot of Re and Si. Very good song by the way :)  
  
I do not own ANYTHING...but I wish I did... :(  
  
~*~  
  
Some say its just the nature of the beast  
When you love somebody so passionately  
Time has a way of steeling  
That raging fire feeling  
Leaving the ashes laying at your feet  
  
Those fools with little faith will never know  
Those higher places two hearts can go  
Where time is standing still  
And love will burn until  
The heaven and the earth have come and gone  
  
This fire inside for you  
Is constant as the Northern star  
And you will be  
Forever in my heart  
As long as there's a river  
Searching for an endless sea  
I will always love you, faithfully.  
  
Tonight we'll raise a glass to lovers  
Across the ages  
We'll hold each other and toast to the day  
When history's said and done  
And we'll still stand as one  
Something's were never meant to fade away  
  
This fire inside for you  
Is constant as the Northern star  
And you will be  
Forever in my heart  
As long as there's a river  
Searching for an endless sea  
I will always love you, faithfully.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Remus Lupin awoke in his room, alone, beads of sweat dripping down his face. He gasped for air as   
he calmed himself down.  
  
"Another nightmare." He whispered into the empty darkness of his bedroom. "Just another nightmare."  
  
He squeezed his legs to his chest and took a shuddering breath. He was use to his nightmares, but not like these ones.  
These were more frequent lately, and more real than ever. They were so vivid Remus didn't want to go back to sleep in fear of another one.  
He didn't tell anyone about these nightmares, because he figured it was because he was away from Hogwarts, away from the Marauders, away from Sirius.  
  
He and Sirius had been a couple since the fifth year. Remus love Sirius with his whole heart and soul, Sirius was his mate.  
He smiled to himself remembering how their first kiss tasted. The passion in the two fifteen year olds was a burning one, and Remus knew he and Sirius were meant to be.  
  
Remus hugged his pillow, desperately wishing for September 1st to come quickly. He missed Sirius, James, and Peter.  
Bloody hell, he even missed Snape! He just wanted to be back at Hogwarts and not here.  
  
Remus' family wasn't exactly what you'd call normal, not even for a teenage werewolf. As soon as Remus got home his parents would lock him in his room down their basement until the next full moon was over.  
Remus almost laughed at their fear of him, and their even bigger fear that he actually had friends to stick up for him.  
His parents knew if he told his friends what they use to do to him, they would have Remus taken away where he was actually treated like a *human being*, and Remus' parents couldn't have that.  
So they unlocked the door, talked to Remus sometimes, and even let Remus get some fresh air whenever he wanted, and his dad put a small window in his room so he could send letters to the Marauders and Lily.  
  
Remus had known Lily forever. Her mother and his mother, even thought one was a witch and one was a muggle, were very good friends. Lily was the only friend he had after he received his bite. In fact Lily was there when it happened.  
They were both out playing in the woods as the sun set. It got very dark and the full moon was the only thing that helped them see. Suddenly out of nowhere a growling came out of the bushes, and a large, gray, wolf jumped out and cornered them.  
Lily had cut herself on a branch earlier and the wolf had smelled her blood, and tracked her down. The wolf made its attempt to pounce on her, but Remus pushed her out of the way. All Remus could remember then was Lily's scream and teeth digging into his skin.  
  
Remus shuddered at the thought, and thought of when they both went to Hogwarts together for the first time. When he first met Sirius.  
When he first saw his light blue eyes, and his charming smile, the first time he heard his voice.   
Remus knew from the first time he laid eyes on Sirius Black, that there was a certain connection that couldn't be broken or explained.  
  
Remus sighed again, knowing sleep was going to win over him, laid his heard on his pillow and drifted off into, what he hoped was a peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius tossed and turned in his bed, he just couldn't sleep. He missed Remus too much. Sirius usually got like this during summer break.  
  
"James." Sirius hissed to his best friend who was staying at his house that night. "Jamie!"  
  
"What?" James said sleepily. "Go back to sleep Sirius."  
  
"I can't sleep though." Sirius whispered.  
  
"Sirius." James said opening his eyes and looking at Sirius. "It's almost three in the morning. Go. Back. To. Sleep."  
  
"But-" Sirius whined. "I can't."  
  
James sighed and put his glasses on.   
  
"Come on." He said.   
  
"Where are we going?" Sirius asked.  
  
"To get Remus."  
  
"How?" Sirius said grinning.  
  
"How else?" James said also grinning. "We fly."  
  
"What are we waiting for then?" Sirius said grabbing his broom.  
  
James grabbed his broom also and they open Sirius' window, and flew off into the night.  
  
Sirius smiled as the wind ran through his long hair and wiped it in his face. Sirius loved to fly, and he was very good at it.  
Sirius and James had flown since they were little when their dads got them brooms. They were both excellent flyers, and they were both on the house team.  
Sirius was the seeker, and even though he wasn't small like a seeker should usually be, he was fast, and he could catch a snitch in less than ten minutes.  
James was a chaser, the best out of the three. James always scored the most goals, and was the Captain of the team this year. Remus was also on the team. Thanks to Dumbeldore, matches never fell during or a few days after the full moon. Remus was one of their beaters, he made sure Sirius didn't get smashed up by the bludger.  
Remus, although he may not look it, was very strong and could whack a bludger at least 50 feet into the air with one hand.  
Peter, the smallest and weakest of the Marauders, wasn't on the team, he was just their fan, but he was good at what he did.  
  
Sirius couldn't wait to see Remus' face when they showed up at is window. He loved Remus so very, very much, and just couldn't wait for September 1st to be with him again.  
Remus was very calm and reserved, and cared more about others well being than himself. He loved the outdoors, and he loved to be outside the wind racing through his hair.   
Remus loved to be free, to run around, to fly, Sirius supposed this was partly due to the wolf. Remus was a werewolf, he was bitten at a young age, but thankfully still allowed at Hogwarts.  
Sirius was the first to find out Remus' secret, and the first to confront him about it. Remus thought Sirius, James, and Peter would hate him, and leave him.  
Sirius was hurt at first that Remus would think that, but then Sirius realized it must not be easy to trust people when no one trusted you.  
Remus loved life more than anything, he cherished it, and was thankful for everything this world had to offer, despite his curse. Remus lead life to the fullest, and made sure not to leave anything out.  
He was the logically one of the Marauders. If there was a hole in their plan that wouldn't make it work, Remus would see it. He was always careful about everything, and made sure he never hurt anyone.  
If Remus ever did hurt anyone, Sirius suspected that Remus would be devastated. He would blame himself, and never forgive himself. That's just how Remus was.  
In their fifth year, they got together, but Sirius had a crush on Remus ever since second year. Sirius truly loved him, and knew that Remus was his sole mate.  
  
They landed in Remus back yard, where his window was and quietly snuck up to it. Sirius tapped on it loud enough for Remus' wolf super-sonic-hearing to hear, which wasn't that loud.  
  
Remus opened his eyes at the sound of the tapping and slowly got up and made his way over. He rubbed one of his eyes, and yawned, and wondered who was tapping so late at night.  
When he finally made it to the window, he almost screamed at the sight. It was Sirius and James grinning like maniacs. Remus opened his window, and they slid in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Remus asked, still slightly shocked.  
  
"Sirius here couldn't sleep." James said yawning.  
  
"I see." Remus said surveying Sirius. "That does explain why you're here."  
  
"I just, need to see you." Sirius said grinning. "I'm sorry if I woke you, I just-"  
  
But Sirius never got to finish his sentence because Remus placed his soft lips on Sirius'.  
  
"Here we go." James said. "Moony if you don't mind I need to lay down."  
  
Remus broke the kiss and grinned at James.   
  
"Not at all Prongs." Remus said. "I think we should all get some sleep."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Sirius grinned.  
  
"Oh no." James said. "Not with me in the bed your not."  
  
"Oh come on James, we can have a big threesome!" Sirius said still grinning.  
  
That comment earned Sirius a pillow to the head.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius said grabbing the pillow. "Thanks."  
  
"No!" James moaned. "I need that, it's my pillow!"  
  
"Actually." Remus stated. "It's my pillow."  
  
"You're both wrong, it's mine now!" Sirius said diving on Remus' bed.  
  
"Sirius I want that pillow!" James and Remus yelled at the exact moment.  
  
Sirius burst out laughing at the two of them, grabbed Remus by the waist and pulled him onto the bed with him.  
  
"You know, if my parents wake up, I'm dead." Remus said snuggling up to Sirius.  
  
"Yes well, let's hope they don't wake up then." Sirius said grinning.  
  
"James do you want a pillow?" Remus asked.  
  
There was no answer, James had already fallen asleep on the other side of Sirius.  
  
Sirius and Remus just smiled at each other, and fell asleep in each 


	2. Arguments, Pillow Fights, and a Suprise

A/N: IMPORTANT READ: Ok....I failed to mention this before, but Remus' mum is remarried...Remus' dad divorced her before Remus was bitten and Remus couldn't live with him because he was a auror for the ministry couldn't take care of Remus.  
This is a funny...weird...short...chapter...enjoy! (btw song is Bad English - When I See You Smile!)  
Now on with the story:  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
  
Sometimes I wonder  
If I'd ever make it through,  
Through this world  
without having in you  
I just wouldn't have a clue   
Cause sometimes it seems  
Like this world's closing in on me  
And there's no way of breaking free  
And then I see you reach for me   
  
Sometimes I wanna give up  
Wanna give in  
I wanna quit the fight  
And then I see you baby  
And everything's alright  
Everything's alright   
  
When I see you smile  
I can face the world  
Oh you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light  
Oh I see it shining right through the rain  
When I see you smile  
Baby when I see you smile at me  
Oh yeah   
  
Baby there's nothing in this world that could ever do  
What the touch of your hand can do  
It's like nothing that I ever knew  
  
Hey   
And when the rain is falling  
I don't feel it  
Cause you're here with me now  
I wanna ask you baby  
It's all I¹ll ever need  
All I'll ever need   
  
When I see you smile  
I can face the world  
Oh you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light  
Oh I see it shining right through the rain  
When I see you smile baby  
Baby when I see you smile at me   
  
Sometimes I wanna give up  
I wanna give in  
I wanna quit the fight  
Then one look at you baby  
And everything's alright  
Hey everything's alright  
It's alright   
  
When I see you smile  
I can face the world  
Oh you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light  
Oh I see it shining  
right through the rain  
  
Yeah  
When I see you smile  
Yeah I can face the world  
Oh you know I can do anything now  
When I see you smile  
Oh yeah  
Baby when I see you smile  
Smile at me   
  
  
  
Remus awoke early that morning from a sharp pain in his side. He turned to get up when he felt something or rather someone on him.  
He looked down and smiled at his lover, who's head was on Remus' stomach, and his arms wrapped around Remus tightly.  
Remus squirmed out of Sirius' grip and stood up to stretch when the sharp pain from his side come back. He winced in pain slightly as he rolled up his shirt to see what was bothering him.  
He gasped when he saw a big, red, deep gash on the side of his stomach. He brushed his fingers up against it, and winced again.  
  
Remus took a deep breath as he went into his closet and recovered his bandages, so he could heal himself after the transformations.   
He bandaged his side up, and decided not to tell Sirius about this...it was after all, just a cut.  
  
Remus slid back into bed, where Sirius and James were. Sirius opened his eyes when Remus crawled back in.  
  
"Good morning." Sirius smiling at his boyfriend.   
  
"Good morning." Remus said burring his face in Sirius' neck. "I love you."  
  
Sirius laughed. "And I love you too."  
  
Remus looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I missed you too." Remus said kissing Sirius.  
  
"Mmmhmm." Sirius said. "I *really* missed you."  
  
"I know." Remus said grinning. "But I missed you more."  
  
"No way!" Sirius laughed. "I missed you more."  
  
"I did!"  
  
"No, I did!"  
  
"I missed you more."  
  
"No you didn't! I missed you more."  
  
"ARG! STOP IT! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"  
  
Remus and Sirius stopped fighting and looked at James, who was now sitting up, breathing heavily.  
His hair was more a mess than usual, and his glasses which he left on over night were askew.  
  
James, realized that Sirius and Remus were laughing at him, and stole the pillow that Sirius stole off of him and hit Sirius over the head with it.  
  
Sirius immediately stopped laughing, grabbed the nearest pillow, and whacked James across the face, knocking his glasses on the floor.  
James took a swing at Sirius, Sirius ducked, and he hit Remus instead. Remus glared at James, James screamed and scrambled off the bed.  
  
Remus grabbed a pillow and started to chase James.  
  
"Ahh!" James squealed. "Heeeellllp! The big bad wolf is tring to eat me!"  
  
"Oh that's it!" Remus yelled pouncing on James.   
  
"ACK!" James yelled as he fell to the floor in a fit a laughter.  
  
Remus stood up and look down at James with a pillow in his hand.  
  
"Now.." Remus said slowly. "You die."  
  
"Oh no! Have mercy." James laughed, pretending to plead.  
  
"Hmmm...let me see." Remus said thinking. "No."  
  
Remus took the pillow, put it over his head and swung down upon James. Instead of Remus hitting him with it, Remus bent down over James and started to smother him with it.  
  
"Ahh!" James said. "Sirius help!"  
  
"You're on your own Prongs." Sirius said, who had been sitting on Remus' bed enjoing the show.  
  
"Ok Prongs." Remus said. "I'll let you up, on one condition."  
  
"What?!" James muffled voice said. "Anything!"  
  
"On our first day back you have to hit on Snape." Remus said grinning.  
  
"Oh Moony, you're horrible!" Sirius laughed.   
  
"NO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!" James yelled. "I WON'T DO IT!"  
  
"Suit yourself." Remus said now sitting on the pillow.  
  
"ACK! OK OK OK! JUST GET OFF ME!"  
  
Remus smiled. "Great!"  
  
"Moony, you really are evil."  
  
"I know, and that's why you love me."  
  
James rolled his eyes and jumped on top of Remus' bed.  
  
A knock came from Remus' door, and all three boys jumped up.  
  
"My parents!" Remus hissed. "Get under the bed."  
  
James was fast enough to get under the bed, but Sirius couldn't in time. He panicked as the door was slowly opening.  
  
"Transform!" James whispered.  
  
Sirius obeyed and transformed into a big black dog.   
  
The young werewolf stood perfectly still as the door swung open. Remus gasped at the person standing in the doorway.  
  
"Dad?" 


End file.
